The present invention relates to a videophone for a moving picture and, more particularly, to a display terminal for such a videophone.
A videophone is capable of transmitting not only speeches but also the image of a person who is communicating and is therefore promising ways for implementing communications between persons who are too far apart to readily meet each other. Initially introduced in the communications art for such a purpose was a videophone for a still picture which was inexpensive and simple in construction. In parallel with the progress of video signal coding technology, however, a videophone for a moving picture has recently come to attract increasing attention.
A prior art videophone for a moving picture is generally made up of a coding device and a display device. Although much of an effort has been directed to the miniaturization of the coding device, no special consideration has been given to the display device. Hence, display devices available at the present stage of development are still large size and therefore occupy a disproportionate exclusive space.